


Ode to the Pepperpot Potentate

by squidspawn



Series: Sonic Sonnets [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sonnet, i still make shakespeare cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidspawn/pseuds/squidspawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet in honor of the Emperor of the Daleks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Pepperpot Potentate

**Author's Note:**

> Another old sonnet. Enjoy.

Shall I compare thee to a pepperpot,  
For thou, my emperor, are thus shaped.  
The superior race bow as they ought,  
For you, my Lord, we cry "Exterminate!"  
The Dalek Empire shall always expand,  
The humans will die, the time lords will fall  
Oh Lord, the Cybermen's hides shall be tanned  
And you, my Lord, shall rein supreme ore all.  
My emperor, the stairs we have conquered,  
Our death rays reduce enemies to globs,  
"Exterminate" is our favorite word.  
We Daleks are the superior blobs.  
Daleks hail the Pepperpot Potentate  
The Doc hasn't been destroyed to this date.


End file.
